


Joyriding

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Chubby Gerard Way, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light breath play, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Sex Toys, Top Frank Iero, and they were ROOMMATES, chubby!gee, omg they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roommate AU where Frank comes home from work early to find Gerard in a compromising position.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Joyriding

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I shouldn't have to say this but, I in no way ship Frank and Gerard in real life. This is purely fantasy and people that @theirname and send them ferard stuff are gross. That being said, as long as people are cool about the ship then let them be great. Thank you for coming to my ted talk.

Another car drove by, lighting up Gerard’s bedroom and he froze. He thought about backing out of his kinky little plan and saving it for a ‘safer’ day when he knew for sure he would have time to enjoy himself.  
'Maybe I should just wait until I have a day off to do this.' Gerard thought as he toyed with the red fabric. He would die from embarrassment if his roommate saw him like this.  
Just the thought of Frank coming home and seeing him made Gerard want to preemptively start looking for a new roommate. It was bad enough that he had the world’s most pathetic crush on the short tattoo artist. He didn’t want to scare him off by having him find out Gerard was some kind of pervert that liked to wear lingerie in his free time.  
Frank and Gerard have been roommates for a few years, but have known each other since high school. They both came from a small town and were the awkward shy kids. So, they had their fair share of embarrassing situations.  
Frank was the new kid and was in the same grade as Mikey. The two instantly became friends when the taller boy complimented Frank's Jawbreaker shirt. They couldn't stop talking about music to the point where they had detention for talking during class. This meant Gerard had to pick them both up after school since he had a car.  
Gerard remembered the first time he saw Frank and thinking he was hot. But so many people at their school had a crush on the short boy that Gerard thought he never stood a chance. So, he's had this 'little crush' for about four years.  
Since Mikey was away at college, Frank imprinted on his brother like a baby duck to the point that people sometimes mistook them for a couple. Not that Gerard minded, of course. Frank was a great roommate. Amazing taste in music and didn’t mind cleaning or cooking. Plus, he was insanely hot. What’s not to like? Even if he made Gerard try some of his more adventurous vegan dishes. 

Letting out a breath, Gerard relaxed and pulled the lace panties over his plump hips, snapping the elastic over the skin. Feeling his exposed cheeks, he moved to play with the ribbons that ghosted over his thighs.  
Knowing he had a few hours to enjoy this before Frank got home, Gerard took his time tying the ribbons at his sides into cute bows before slipping on the matching red bralette. He danced around his room, not bothering to close the door since he had the place to himself.  
Gerard stood in front of the full-length mirror on his wall and ran his hands down his body. Sure, he was on the heavier side. But that didn’t seem to keep him from feeling confident in himself. Especially, in outfits like this. He didn’t even mind that his torso was exposed and that his love handles were spilling over the side of the panties. He still thought he looked attractive.  
The music that was playing was interrupted by a notification on Gerard’s phone and he rushed to see it.

Fronk: Going out with Ray after work, wanna come?  
Gee: Nah, kinda wanna hang out at home. Don’t come home with the whole bar tho.  
Fronk: Wtvr >:3

Now knowing that he had even more time to enjoy himself, Gerard decided to add to his outfit. Digging in the back of his closet, he retrieved a pair of black heels, a leather choker, and a pair of sheer thigh highs. He took his time rolling on the stockings, loving the silky feel since he shaved his legs that morning.  
Stepping into his heels and fastening the choker, Gerard gave himself another look in the mirror. Red was definitely his color. Enjoying the feeling of the delicate fabric on his skin and the pinch of the heels he never got a chance to wear. Deciding to fully enjoy his time alone, Gerard made his way over to his bedside table and looked through the drawer for his favorite toy and some lube. Placing them on the bed, Gerard hummed to himself, shifting his weight before laying down and getting comfortable.  
His hands traveled over his body and Gerard bit at his lip. The bralette was loose over his chest, but it somehow made it better. Knowing his nipples were exposed to the cold air of his room made him feel dirtier as he snapped at the straps and let his fingers ghost over his slight chest. Rolling a nipple between his fingers and preening at the sharp sting, his free hand traveled down his body to cup at his half-hard cock that so desperately wanted to break free from its lace confines. Giving a teasing stroke through the fabric and letting out a breathy sigh, Gerard spread his legs, one heel dangling off his foot.  
Slicking up a finger and teasing at his entrance, Gerard slowly pushed one digit inside. Grinding down and letting out a moan, Gerard drew his hand back, only to have another finger join and he was rocking his hips into the air to chase the feeling. He went on like this for several minutes. Slowly opening himself with a third finger until he was confident he could fit more.  
Removing his hand from his body and grabbing the toy. Testing the batteries and lubing it up, Gerard teased his entrance once again before slowly pushing the vibrator into himself.  
“Oh, fuck.” He gasped, closing his eyes tight and allowing his mind to wander.  
Thoughts of Frank fucking him through the mattress, or being on his knees for him while Frank said the most disgusting things to Gerard while fucking his face. That was always a favorite of Gerard's.  
He always imagined his roommate would be rough during sex. He could hear it sometimes when Frank would bring someone home from the bar, or the rare times when he was in a relationship. The grunts that would bleed through the wall, or the babbling of whoever he was fucking. They always seemed to be enjoying themselves and Gerard couldn’t help but feel jealous.  
Slowly, Gerard inched the toy inside of him. His cock was fully hard and straining against the fabric, causing an indent on the sensitive skin from the elastic. Quiet little whimpers escaped his lip and Gerard bit back a loud moan when he finally turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting. His phone chimed again and he fumbled to turn it off, not wanting to be disturbed before returning to the toy lightly pulsing inside of him.  
He thought of his roommate again. How his low grunts would sound in his ear, how those tattooed hips would smack against his own, hopefully leaving bruises on him. Gerard swore that he had a hand kink because of Frank as he imagined him wrapping those tattooed fingers around his neck, or maybe he would spank him. God, Gerard wanted that so bad. The thought alone had him turning the vibrations up. 

***  
Frank was a little disappointed that Gerard blew him off for tonight, but was still excited to socialize. That was until some girl walked in an hour before he was going to close up the shop and asked for a full sleeve without an appointment. He rolled his eyes at her for thinking that she could get her whole arm tattooed in under an hour but agreed to start working on concepts with her and helped her set up an appointment for later in the week.  
'At least she was reasonable.' Frank thought to himself when he was finally able to close the shop somewhat on time. At this point, he didn’t even want to go out with Ray. He'd rather spend the night at home and maybe get some sleep. He sent him a text saying just that. A few seconds later he got a reply saying Ray was okay with that since he was pretty sure he was getting a cold and thought it best to just spend the evening inside. Fuck, Frank hoped he didn’t get sick from Ray.  
Figuring that he might as well tell Gerard he was on his way home, Frank sent another text and realized he never got a reply to the one from earlier. Picturing his roommate was probably hunched over his desk with his sketchpad and headphones, Frank thought nothing of it as he made his way to a nearby food truck to get them both vegan burritos.  
Frank kind of liked that he walked to work. They didn’t live in the best neighborhood, but the walk wasn’t long enough that he felt uneasy leaving late at night. He was glad that he got out relatively on time. And was excited to tell Gerard about the sleeve the walk-in wanted, hoping he could help him with the concept. Gerard was the best to brainstorm artwork with since he knew Frank's style so well. The way he got excited and talked with his hands and out of the side of his mouth was so cute. He could listen to Gerard talk for hours and has on many occasions.  
The wind was starting to pick up, making the short man wrap his scarf tighter around him and pulled it up over his face, knowing full well he was just going to readjust it once he got his cigarettes out. Gerard wouldn’t let him smoke in their apartment, something about them never getting their deposit back or whatever. They already lived there long enough that their landlord tried to set them both up with their daughter before finding out they both liked men. That’s when the ‘Oh, you two would make such a cute couple’ comments started. Frank rolled his eyes and Gerard’s face was the reddest he had ever seen. It was bad enough that Frank was getting those comments from his own mom. She was convinced that Gerard was in love with him and Frank couldn’t help but snort at the thought. It was too much of an early 2000’s sitcom. Plus, it was too good to be true.  
Stubbing out his cigarette and making his way inside, Frank could hear music coming from the hallway and leading to Gerard’s room. Putting down his stuff, Frank yelled that he was home. No reply. ‘He must be really into whatever he’s doing.’ Frank thought as he made his way down the hall and stopped in his roommate’s doorway. Nothing could prepare Frank for what he saw.  
Gerard was sprawled out on his bed in a lace panty bra set with a vibrator in his ass. One heel had fallen off his foot and the other was dangling on his toes, moving back and forth as Gerard thrust his hips into the open air.  
Frank gaped, mouth open and not knowing what to do. He didn’t think Gerard noticed him yet and his brain kept telling him to leave. 'Just go to your room and act like your roommate, your incredibly hot roommate wasn’t masturbating one wall over.' Yeah, that’s all he had to do. Gerard would never know he was there. He gulped and uprooted his feet, but before he could turn to walk away Gerard started gasping and moaned out his name. 'Fuck!'  
“Frankie…” Gerard gasped before he cut himself off with a whimper.  
“Ye-yeah?” He replied before realizing what was happening.  
Gerard was thinking of him while masturbating? And he just responded? Frank, you fucking idiot! Deciding not to dwell on it, Frank took the opportunity given to him and made his way into the bedroom. Gerard had opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack when he felt his bed dip with the weight of Frank laying over him. Frank shushed him and cupped his jaw, giving a slow kiss. Gerard was too shocked to respond.  
“It’s okay, baby. Let me take care of you.” Frank whispered in his ear. Gerard felt like he was going to melt, so he just nodded and tried to relax.  
“Who are you getting all dressed up for, hmm?” Frank teased, examining the outfit before him.  
“N...no one.” Gerard stuttered out, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.  
“Aww, you didn’t get all dolled up for me?” Frank frowned as he leaned in and peppered kisses on his neck. “Then why did you say my name?” Frank's lips traveled down his neck as he started leaving open-mouthed kisses across his chest.  
“Oh, fuck!” Gerard arched into his touch.  
“That’s not an answer, sweetheart,” Frank smirked before taking an exposed nipple in his mouth and grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. Loving how responsive he was, Frank bit down on the nub.  
While Gerard was distracted, Frank’s other hand traveled down his body and grabbed the toy still buzzing inside him and began thrusting it at a leisurely pace. The sounds Gerard made were swallowed with another kiss. This was like a wet dream come to life. Frank had often wondered what it would be like to have sex with his roommate. He was just as needy and whorish as he imagined. Gerard’s hips started thrusting up to meet his own, drawing Frank’s attention to his own cock, fully hard in his jeans.  
“Frankie,” Gerard whined into his ear. “Fuck me.” Who was Frank to refuse? Yanking his shirt over his head and pulling Gerard’s legs so they were on either side of his hips, Frank slowly took the toy out and turned it off.  
“Fuck, Gee. Look at you. So desperate for me. Want me to fuck you? Want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours?” fingers ghosted over his entrance, causing Gerard to squirm around on the bed.  
He knew that Gerard was already well prepped, but Frank couldn’t help but sink two fingers into him and scissor him open more. Just to see him whining and desperate. Gerard's head fell back on the pillow, black hair plastered to his forehead as he gasped in time with the fingers thrusting into him.  
“That’s it, Gee. So good for me.” Frank coaxed more noises from the man beneath him before removing his hands and finally undoing his pants.  
“Oh, fuck! Frankie...need you.” Gerard choked out as he watched the shorter man’s hand travel into his pants and pull his hard cock out.  
“So impatient.” Frank began pumping his cock in slow strokes, grunting and biting his lip at the sight below him.  
Gerard’s neck was exposed, displaying the choker and Frank couldn’t help but let his free hand travel up so his fingers could tighten around his pale throat. Gerard let out the most delicious moan. After squeezing lightly, Frank let go and placed his hands on Gerard’s hips.  
“Come on Frankie, stop teasing me.” Gerard trusted his hips up to show how ready he was.  
“Fuck, okay.” Frank was suddenly feeling the weight of his actions and nervousness set in. With shaky hands, he got his pants off but was stalling when he got to his boxers. He felt so stupid about it since his cock was already out. Thankfully, Gerard helped him by slipping his delicate fingers into the waistband and pulling them down the rest of the way.  
“Here, switch me,” Frank said, climbing off the taller man and grabbed the lube from the other side of the bed. “Want you to ride me.” Gerard nodded and began removing his bralette when Frank stopped him.  
“No, keep it on.” Frank tried not to sound too eager, but truthfully, he was finding that he really liked the ensemble.  
“Oh, okay.” Gerard couldn’t help but smile as he poured lube into his hand and slicked up Franks cock. It was the first time he had touched it and Frank bit his lip at the sweet friction from his roommate’s hand.  
Gerard toyed with him a little by digging his thumb into the slit and twisting his wrist on his downward strokes. Frank was gasping now, mouth hanging open from the action.  
“Such a tease.” Frank hissed out. Gerard just smirked in reply and removed his hand.  
Positioning himself on Frank’s lap, he finally started to sink down slowly. Only letting the head slip inside.  
“That’s it, baby. Wanna watch you fuck yourself on my cock.” Frank thrust into him, allowing Gerard to control the pace.  
Slowly, Gerard sank down until Frank had bottomed out. Both men stilled, breathless while staring at each other. Frank was slightly larger than the toy, so the stretch was slightly uncomfortable.  
“Whenever your ready,” Frank gasped.  
The pace was slow at first. Enjoying the drag of Franks cock inside of him. But as he sped up, Gerard really started getting into it. With each downward thrust, he would swivel his hips and found that he didn’t care about how loud he was being anymore. Franks dirty talk making him feel sexy and bold. When Gerard slammed down particularly hard, he hit his prostate dead on and let out a high pitched whine.  
“Oh, shit!” He shouted, arching his back and making one of the straps to his bralette fall off his shoulder.  
“Right there, baby?” Frank tried to recreate the action. Gerard just nodded as his head lulled from side to side. Gerard was the epitome of arousal in Frank’s eyes. He couldn’t keep his hands off the plump skin before him. Kneading his thick thighs, and spreading his full ass cheeks as he drove up into the tight heat. Gerard molded into the touch as Frank’s hands roamed his body.  
“Fuck, right there, right there!” Gerard was full-on whining at this point. He had been on edge for what felt like hours with the way he had teased himself before Frank was home.  
Gripping Gerard's plush hips in a bruising grip, Frank hit his prostate again and again until he felt him clenching around him.  
“Oh, fuck! Frankie, please touch me! I’m so close!” Gerard sobbed as Frank wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his own frantic thrust.  
“Oh, fuck,” Gerard chanted again as he slammed down on Frank’s lap before stilling completely and cumming into his fist. Letting him ride it out, Frank milked him until Gerard hunched forward, completely spent.  
Slowing his thrust to a stop, Frank pulled his roommate towards him and flipped them over. Gerard felt boneless in his arms and had the cutest dopey grin on his face that Frank couldn’t help but kiss.  
“You okay?” Frank braced himself on his elbows, allowing Gerard time to bask in the afterglow. Nodding, and pushing his hair away from his face, Gerard pulled him in for another kiss.  
“I’m good. Keep going.” Gerard encouraged.  
Frank pulled away and grabbed his knees before hooking them over his shoulder. At this angle Frank was able to fuck him deeper, hitting his oversensitive prostate with each drag of his cock.  
“Fuck, Gee. Feel so good, gonna cum.” Frank was grinding his teeth as he pulled out and came all over Gerard’s stomach, ruining the assless panties in the process. His mouth hung open and he felt like his bones dissolved as he stroked himself over Gerard’s body.  
“Holy shit.” Frank gasped when he finally caught his breath and collapsed onto the bed next to Gerard.  
“Yeah.” Gerard agreed, still panting from the intensity of his own orgasm.  
After sharing a slow kiss, Frank pulled himself to his feet, even though his legs felt like jelly and stumbled into the bathroom to wet a washcloth before stumbling back into the bedroom to clean up the mess he made of his poor roommate.  
“How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Frank’s throat felt dry and he thought he was gonna pass out at any moment, but he didn’t want to leave Gerard without at least some half-assed aftercare.  
Gerard thought for a second before deciding on a glass of water and maybe some cuddles. Frank knew that they would eventually have to talk about what happened, but that could wait until morning. Right now, all he wanted to do was help Gerard into a cute pair of pajamas and maybe take a shower. On second thought, Gerard could probably use a shower too.  
“Come on Gee, we both smell like sex.” Frank held out his hands and pulled his roommate into the bathroom before turning on the shower and letting the water heat up. They both stepped under the stream and sighed at the relaxing feeling of the hot water. After both were sufficiently clean ( Gerard even let Frank wash his hair!) Frank grabbed the fluffy red towel he knew Gerard liked and they were both cuddling in his bed. Gerard’s damp hair clung to Frank’s bare chest as he traced the outline of his tattoos until they both fell asleep.


End file.
